


Always

by Mareel



Series: Now [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, M/M, ent_musing RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Held close... in my arms, in my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ent_musing Jonathan and Malcolm, but after watching "Storm Front", it feels appropriate to post it here now. This is Jonathan's voice, but it could as well be either of them. And it's for Kipli with my thanks for the continuing inspiration of her Malcolm muse.  
>   
> _Originally archived to Reed's Armory on 10/30/2004_  
> 

_Always_

Love, stand by me... through all our days, the good and the bad ones...the times when we smile and laugh and know life is wonderful because we share it... and the moments when one of us despairs of ever finding a smile again.

Love, sit with me... when I'm exhausted, my body near collapse or my soul aching... cradle me close to you, touch my hair or my heart... murmur soft words or silently hold my hand in yours... home at last.

Love, lie with me... just wrap your arms around me tight and hold me safe till morning.

~the end~


End file.
